


Loyalty

by Camellianswer



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Aliens, Ancient History, Betrayal, Japanese Undertones, Tragically Devoted, War, archie comics - Freeform, blind loyalty, fanmade extension for a comic i love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellianswer/pseuds/Camellianswer
Summary: Before he was Shadowman, he was Kage-6, a lowly Kuiperdroid born to die for his master, Ra Moon. An unexpected hitch in battle results in Kage-6's destiny taking a sudden turn.He would do anything for his master. Kill for him, die for him. Nothing would change that....





	Loyalty

 

_I still don’t know why he chose me._

 

 

_My name is Kage-6. I am a Kuiperdroid, one of many born to die for the Master. During the briefing, I and my brothers knew full well how the mission would end. General Terra knew it as well, though he did not say it. None of us would be coming back. We Kuiperdroids were ready and willing to fulfill our purpose._

_For Ra Moon._

_We were attacked quickly, sooner than we had expected. I was on the front lines. Two brothers had fallen, and I moved to fill their position. Ra Moon behind me, encased in temporary shielding. It was enough to protect the Master from atmosphere friction during reentry. It was not enough to protect him from a frontal assault. That was the job of the Kuiperdroids._

_I would have been struck down that night. The Star Marshalls had overwhelmed us. I would have had the honor of dying for my Master. But…I was chosen._

_I thought that he would kill me. But the huge Star Marshall instead sliced his partner open, tore him apart with his hands, and spared me._

_Shocked, I watched the energy from the destroyed body burn. Fear of the Star Marshalls was forgotten as I tried to process this new horror. “He…he was your….”_

_The traitorous Star Marshall told me that he believed in the power of Ra Moon and had betrayed his own that he might see Ra Moon’s vision fulfilled. He told me to guard my Master on his way to the new planet. I was to ensure that nothing hindered Ra Moon’s plans. He sent me off even as my head whirled with confusion. I was only a Kuiperdroid, born to serve and to die, but now I had a new mission._

_For Ra Moon._

_Reentry was a horrifying experience. This new planet had a powerful gravitational pull, and the atmosphere seemed a scalding temperature. I stayed close to my Master, ready to adjust the trajectory of the landing if needed. But as flames began to whirl around us, I doubted I could remain conscious long enough to be of assistance. The heat dulled my senses, sought to drag me down to the grisly fate I was born for. But this time, destiny had seen fit to give me a greater purpose. I would not die when the safety of my Master depended on me._

_The planet was young, rich with life but weak in intelligence. Despite the host world’s seeming uselessness, it did not occur to me to doubt my master’s decision. Whatever his reasons, I was born to obey._

_Ra Moon spoke to me but once. When I heard his voice, I fell upon my face in worship. He told me that I was to guard his person and gather followers from the planet to sustain him. And he bestowed upon this lowly Kuiperdroid a gift: the shadows became mine to command, to pass through as portals, and to use as my weapons. On this lowly, immature planet, I was to be the messenger of a god._

_It was a life unlike anything I had imagined living. Ra Moon asserted his power to bring the natives closer to him, and I told these natives what they were expected to do. Their language was basic and very easy to learn, and their mannerisms were still more basic, even childish. As entertainment, they did not ever disappoint. They have a flair for the theatrical, and brought extravagant gifts for the Master and erected a temple around him. They created fascinating rituals based upon the celestial patterns. However, these beings seem to require an occasional fright to keep them submissive. I instilled the necessary terror in them through my mastery over shadows. Thus my Master and I lived for many decades._

_Then Ra Moon stopped using his power. It was as if he had fallen asleep. The natives were confused, angered, and they threatened my Master. I protected him. I sealed the temple he rested inside and manipulated the shadows to keep the easily frightened beings at bay. When they overcame their fear and entered the temple, I dispatched them and displayed the results as examples. Soon their fear became so great that they left the land. That was the last I saw of another intelligent being for many, many years._

_Since then I have patrolled the temple, always vigilant. I was chosen to protect Ra Moon. I will protect him until I die._

Nearly one hundred years had passed. Ra Moon had long ago stopped even replenishing Kage-6’s power levels. Kage-6 was able to glean some scraps of energy from the sun, but it was no longer sufficient. Organic materials did not recharge him enough, and he was not used to digesting them. Trying to force himself to almost cost him functionality permanently, and as it was he had been unable to move for days.

The only power that helped keep him alive came from the storms and the raw energy that flashed forth from the clouds. By using leftover parts from the native’s ceremonies, he constructed a rod that coaxed in the white-hot bolts. If he held onto this rod while it was struck…well, it was a dangerous and very painful method, but it restored most of his power in one go. The only problem was that such storms were common only at certain times of the year.

It had been months since such a storm had appeared. Kage-6 was nearly entirely depleted. If nothing changed, he would die within a month. He was a Kuiperdroid, born to die, but he did not want to. He had a purpose now, and death must not keep him from it. He would try again. He would ask Ra Moon for help. He walked into the central chamber and bowed to Ra Moon.

“Forgive me, Master. Your child is weak. If it is your will, show me how I may serve you. Show me how I may recharge this pitiful body that it may continue to do your bidding. My Master, I am in your hands.” He knelt down in front of the alien entity and waited in silence.

Like the other times, nothing happened. Ra Moon did not stir, the core did not regain its light, and Kage-6 did not regain his strength. For a time when this began, he had been worried that somehow Ra Moon had died. But there was still power inside his Master; he could sense it. If it was not Ra Moon’s will to share this power with his servant, then there was nothing that could be done about it.

_I will protect him until I die. Forgive your weak child, my Master._

He decided to use his energy remains wisely. There had been no threat to the temple for a few years now. If he limited his movements, he would survive far longer. So Kage-6 selected a strategic point in the main chamber and sat down to wait until he was needed.

Days passed, and weeks. Kage-6 slept often, and was worried to find that each time he awoke, his thoughts were more and more muddled. The lack of power was becoming damaging.

_Until I die, Master._

A loud noise awoke him from another sleep. Opening his eyes, the temple was as dark and still as ever. How long had it been since he had fallen asleep? He could not tell anymore. Tiny creatures had laid patterns of gossamer strings along him, and he was covered in dust. But what noise had awoken him?

Presently the noise came again; a deep rumbling that shook the temple to its foundation. Kage-6 recognized it. A storm…salvation. All he had to do was get outside and recharge from it. He tried to stand, and immediately fell to the floor. His legs felt hollow and frail. He tried again, but could not regain his feet.

“No…no. I need to…”

He struggled to get up. Only a few steps, and he could recharge and take up his post again. But he no longer had the strength. He could not even open a shadow to travel through. The whole temple was in shadow, and he could not focus enough to go through a single point.

It taunted him. The power so close yet so far. Thunder rolled, taunting him, reminding him that he was too weak to serve his Master.

Kage-6 fell to the ground. In the end, he was still nothing but a Kuiperdroid, born to die. How could he have thought that he’d be anything different now?

“I…I’m sorry…”

His eyes fell closed and functionality shut down entirely.

Outside, lightning crashed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Lightning…more lightning, louder…inside my head this time. What is this? I feel energized. Do Kuiperdroids pass on to the next world after all? Wait…I can see…_

He stood in the temple. Light glowed around him. Ra Moon was there, shimmering with life once more. And he was alive as well.

“I…function?”

A loud voice cried out gleefully right behind him. “A-hahaha! It worked!”

He reacted instantly. Intruders in the temple? He made a movement with his hand that even he did not recognize and a large shuriken was deployed into his palm. “Who are you?!” he demanded, turning on the speaker, ready to attack. One of those native creatures? But this one seemed very different.

“Ooh, he’s so quick to respond! So cool!” the native was more awed than frightened. Another creature that he hadn’t noticed before scoffed and grumbled “Great, just what we don’t need. Another Quickman.” That one appeared to be closer to his kind, but still different. What had happened? Exactly how much time had passed?

 

**Author's Note:**

> *see the Mega Man Archie Comics for the next part.


End file.
